Bloody Ice
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: St. Petersburg, Russia. Detective Victor Nikiforov introduces himself to a crime scene where a man's body was found by a young Japanese man. This one introduces himself as Yuuri Katsuki ... And suddenly he asks to assist in resolving the crime? Yuuri on Ice based on the universe of shoujo manga Keishichou Tokuhanka 007. Can be continued or not.


**Extra-sensory perception is an expression widely used in parapsychology, and involves the most diverse mental faculties inherent in some people, known as sensory or psychic. Those gifted with these abilities have a sharper perception of the events and objects around them, without having to resort to the most commonly used sense organs. The most well-known extra-sensory events are telepathy - "faculty of perceiving what goes on in the mind of the other"; clairvoyance - "ability to visualize events and objects at a distance"; premonition - "prediction of the future"; retrocognition - "vision of past events; mediumship", "interaction between living and dead "; psychometry - "gift of collecting data on someone or a locality when coming into contact with a particular physical object".**

 **In KT007, the Ichikawa Institute is in Kyoto.**

 **~x~**

Viktor Nikiforov is in a bad mood. First, the person who should be your future partner is a day late. According to Yakov, his annoying boss, someone 'special' coming from Japan is to come there. Someone who belongs to a strange institution that has connections to all the police in the world, and this person seems to be able to assist the Special Crimes Investigation Unit , which he belongs. With the torrential rain falling outside, the night is not one of the best. And when he thinks that nothing could get worse, the director responsible for the unit, Lilia Baranoskaya, comes up screaming.

"We have a crime. In the ice skating rink. Nikiforov and Plisetsky should go to the scene immediately. Popovich and Babicheva should use the security camera system and stand ready to investigate the victim and those involved. "

Yakov, who can only grunt at not being able to give orders at that moment, only raises his right arm.

"Go."

And the four obey, leaving to curse when they are out of reach of their superiors.

...

As the two detectives enter the ring, past curious people, police officers and the 'keep out tape, they did not expect to find someone skating quietly.

"But. What. The. Hell? "Yuri Plisetsky asks, frowning.

"Detectives." A beautiful policewoman approaches them, saluting them.

"Anya! It's good to see you again! "Viktor exclaims, and with this draws the attention of the skater, who stops and looks at them. "Who is it?"

"He discovered the body. His name is Yuri Katsuki and he's from Japan. According to him, he's here to work. "She responds, looking at the Japanese, who approaches them. "Better speak to him in English. I do not think he understands Russian. "

"Wow! His name is also Yuri!" Viktor exclaims with his heart-shaped smile, receiving a grimace from the other detective.

"Shut up, old man! Do not give me your crazy ideas." The blonde screams, stepping on his partner's foot.

The whole comedy scene is assisted by the Japanese, who does not sketch any reaction and does not say anything.

"This way, please," Anya says, in English.

The three of them follow it to the other side of the arena, where the lockers are. There, the body of a not very young man is sprawled on one of the benches, stabbed in the chest. Detective Nikiforov counts 22 stabs of what appears to be the same knife. The experts take pictures and analyze the scene around them, and the police officer decides to start with what they have already discovered.

"We did not find the wallet, and no arena employee knows him, so his identity is a mystery. We think he was a victim of robbery. Mr. Katsuki here discovered the body about over an hour. The body's fingerprints have already been removed and taken for analysis, and I've had them scour the area for the used knife. "

"Good work, Anya. Yuri ... "Detective Nikiforov interrupted hinself by being watched by the witness and his partner. "Better to call you Yurio! So we can differenciate! "

"MY NAME IS NOT YURIO, YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!"

"And Yuri, I want to talk to you." Viktor, ignoring his partner, looks at the Japanese in front of him, who only nods.

...

Alone with the stranger, Detective Nikiforov takes a good look at him. A young man, probably a few years younger than him, and almost his height, apparently black hair and eyes, medium-sized for an Oriental. He appears to be the shy one, but it's strange that he is calm to anyone who has seen someone dead. _Too much calm._

"My name is Viktor Nikiforov. I'm a detective from the Special Crimes Investigation Unit." This makes the Japanese look at him in surprise. "You can call me Viktor."

"Yuuri Katsuki." The Japanese bow. "I could say the same, but it looks like there's someone with the same name as mine."

The Japanese's voice surprises him, and he, for some reason, feels shivering. Viktor Nikiforov realizes that the man is hiding something. And make his mission discover what it is, even if it means sending you to the chain as a killer. And that thought makes him frown before continuing.

"No problem, I've already found a solution to this temporary problem." Viktor smiles again. "But going straight to the point, can you describe to me how you discovered the body?"

The Japanese nods, raising his right hand and resting his chin on his fingers, thoughtfully.

"I did not come here because I wanted to. I arrived from travelling this morning, and gave a paper where it was written where I should go to a taxi driver. He ended up bringing me here and after I paid, he left me here. As I like to skate, I decided to go into the building and ask for help, but no one seemed to understand what I wanted. I paid to skate and I kept it until a little over an hour ago, when a guy came yelling at me, pointing at my suitcase. I decided to guard it and that's when I discovered the body. "The Japanese speak, naturally.

"Did you feel scared to see the body?" The detective asks, making him lean his face.

"Who does not?" The Japanese man asks, not responding directly to him.

"It's true." the detective comments, not taking his eyes off the other. "Who does not feel ..."

"Hey, Detective. Can I help with the investigation? "

The question catches him by surprise.

"But you're helping, as a witness ..."

"Not as a witness. As a supporter. "The Japanese interrupted him, looking at him seriously. "My name is Yuuri Katsuki, and I came from Kyoto, Japan. I am sent from the Ichikawa Institute to assist the Special Crimes Investigation unit with my special abilities."

"You?! This can only be a joke ! "Viktor exclaims, surprised.

But how did he know the name of the institute, which is only known to him, Yakov and Lilia? And he's Japanese ...

"So you have psychic powers?" The detective asks, receiving a smile from the boy in front of him.

"Yes. If I touch any object, I can see the last memories of this object and also important memories. "Yuri Katsuki explains, staring at him as he lifts both gloved hands. "If you doubt it, Detective, I can touch you and see your memories."

Before Viktor could respond, the door opens and the other detective emerges.

"Come with me. They found something." This one says, looking at the Japanese.

He grabs his left arm, tugging the silver-haired detective out of the room and closing the door.

The Japanese find himself laughing, taking advantage of the solitude to reflect on their future work partners. Apparently, he will work alongside the silver-haired detective. One of the reasons for the laughter is that the detective has a divine body, which he can see when he first saw him and walked to where the body is. The other reason is because oddly another person on the team has the same name as him. This is going to be interesting. And if his calculations are correct, they are confirming his identity with Lilia Baranoskaya. Now, about this crime, there is something very peculiar about it.

"Self-defense marks," he says, his forehead tilted. "Why are there no marks of self-defense in his hands and arms?"

The two detectives enter the room just as he asks, surprised by what they hear.

"What do you think, Yurio?" Detective Nikiforov asks, looking from Japanese to colleague.

"Let's see if his allegations are true," Detective Plisetsky says, gritting his teeth. "Hey, Pig! Takes it!"

He throws something to the Japanese, who grabs it. Without first shrugging his brow at the green-eyed blonde, he looks at the object. A golden necklace, with the letter 'A' as pendant and blood scattered on it. He raises his left hand toward his mouth and teeth, takes off his black glove, and with his empty palm puts the necklace on it. Detective Nikiforov notes a certain glint in his eyes, which soon disappears as he slides the necklace into his gloved right hand.

"This necklace belongs neither to the victim nor to the murderer. It is an object forgotten by a skater and ended up being involved in the crime. But for him I could understand some things. First: There were no self-defense injuries because the victim was already out of when received the stab wounds. This already makes the case a murder, not a robbery. Second: He was stabbed here and then had his belongings stolen. "He speaks, making the two detectives look at each other. "I need to touch the body or an object he was using to see his memories."

"What do you think?" Viktor Nikiforov asks, arms folded.

"Let's bet on him. Maybe things get better and we can go home early. "His colleague grumbles, grimacing.

"Come on. Let's see what you can find out. "The silver-haired detective speaks, smiling.

The Japanese gets up and approaches them, serious.

...

Returning the experts were preparing to remove the body. When they pass him, the Japanese grasps his right wrist, and suddenly begins to shake, biting his lip.

Nikiforov widens his eyes and lets go of his wrist, pulling him to the floor and grasping the chest with both hands, completely sweaty and pale. The Japanese man, who looks at him terrified, wrinkles his forehead and brings his hand to his mouth.

"The killer is a woman. And she's her..." he says, looking around. "She's the Investigator..."

Yuuri Katsuki gets up and goes to the CSI known to Anya and grabs her by the wrist.

"Why did you kill your boyfriend?" He asks breathlessly. "Georgi Popovich?"

"Let go! What are you talking about? "She screams, pushing him.

In this, he grabs the sleeve of her uniform, and with the impulse, an object falls. And with a laugh, the Japanese fainted, being supported by Viktor.

Plisetsky grabs her wrist and handcuff.

"You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent and whatever you say can be used against you. "He says, smiling.

With the Japanese in his arms, Nikiforov looks at the object, and sees that it is a wallet. He looks at her in disgust.

...

At the police station, everyone is surprised to hear from the two detectives what happened. Nikiforov lets the Japanese rest on the couch, and joins the staff. Georgi Popovich, their colleague, is there, weeping agonizingly over the girlfriend who is the killer.

"So, what happened there?" Plisetsky asks, as soon as he arrives.

"I realized he was shaking when he touched the body," he replies.

"Indeed." Baranoskaya responds. "That young man is able to see the last memories of anything by touching him. This means that he receives all the emotions of that object. "

"Did he feel the stab wounds?" Viktor asks, his hands on his waist, worried.

"Exactly." Lilia Baranoskaya responds. "To read the memories of a body and one of the skills that is developed by the Ichikawa Institute, as part of the extrasensory skills program. Yuuri Katsuki will be vital to us. Nikiforov, from now on you and he will be partners. And I think he'd better spend some time in his apartment until things calm down. "

"Why?"

"Someone ..." She stares at Yakov, who gives a cough to disguise. "Not only did he give the wrong address that was to be passed on to him, but also forgot to find a place for him to stay. And I promised the superiors of the Institute that I would take good care of him. "

"He's an adult. He can take care of himself. " Plisetsky says, quickly.

"Yes, he's an adult. But he's in a totally different country, with unfamiliar people and carrying a weight that even I can not understand. In addition, he is an adult with limited life experience. So I demand a little patience with him. By the way, I consider him as a son, so know that if anything happens to him, you will face my fury. And I'm sure you do not want that. "

All three agree there, no one cares for Popovich, who continues in his love crisis.

Mila Babicheva approaches, licking her lips.

"I took everything out of the bitch. She was dating with our Georgi and the victim at the same time. And as the victim discovered, he did not accept it and demanded that she breake with our Georgi. As she did not want to, after all both filled her with expensive presents, she made him take a juice with a sleeping pill, disguised himself as a clerk from the skating building and stabbed him, taking his wallet right away. She decided to use there because that was where Georgi liked to take her to the datings and wanted to close the place at once. "she says, putting the bloody knife and the victim's wallet on the table. "The victim's blood matchs the knife's blood, and the fingerprints on it hit with the that, there's no more doubt."

"Very well. I declare case closed. "Baranoskaya speaks, smiling contentedly to all members of the team. "Good work, everyone. Nikiforov, give my thanks to Yuuri. Then we can decide how we will differentiate the two Yuris, since they have the same name. "

"I decided to call this Yuri Yuroi!" Nikiforov says, next to Plitetsky, getting an elbow right in the face.

"MY NAME IS NOT…"

"Great. You'll be called Yurio from now on. "Baranoskaya decides, leaving the detective red with rage.

...

As Yuuri Katsuki fell asleep on the large couch in the rest room, Viktor is content to reflect on this case. He would never have imagined that a colleague could become a murderer, and for banal reasons. He takes a deep breath and look at the Japanese man, who begins to repeat things he does not understand, between sobs.

 _"Gomen nasai. Ittai. "_

Tears stream from his face and Viktor finds himself stroking his face with a look of concern. The Japanese tremble and open his eyes, staring at him.

"The case?" He asks, making Viktor laugh.

"Closed, thanks to you," he replies. "Lilia told me you have nowhere to stay so if you want you can live with me. I find it much more practical and safe for you. "

"I will not bother?" Yuuri asks, surprised by the offer.

"No, but there is one thing. I live with a dog. "Viktor responds, and he opens a smile.

"I love dogs," he replies, laughing.

 _He is so cute!_ Viktor almost does not open his mouth.

"Right. Let's eat first. Then we'll go home." Viktor cheers, reaching for him.

Yuuri lifts his gloved hand up to her, being pulled down into their arms.

"I'm sorry," he says, but Viktor only smile.

"No problem. It was an accident. "Turning away from the Japanese, Viktor does not end up not noticing his red face.

 **~x~**

 **This could end here, but can also have more. So… should I continue this fic? Yes or No?**


End file.
